19990619 Seeing
Seeing is Believing Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kieran McTernan 7th/7th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Kill'Dar 7th/7th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Prince Donner 8th//6th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Colin 8th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Grackle 7th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Travian 6th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Fingle Shimmerstone 6th/6th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Session Summary A Wish is Granted Safe in the stronghold of Raevin, the adventurers sleep soundly. During the next day, they meet with Raevin. Kieran: We're still at something of a loss on how to best use your favor. We would like to get your opinion on the events going on the Plateau. So far, we've seen and managed to piece together the following bits of information. Kieran proceeds to spend the next several hours explaining the group's adventures from the beginning. Raevin: Well, at this point in time, the forces of good are waning. There is a power vacuum in the Westmarch, with the Lower Kingdoms fragmented. The Twisted Eye Clan has been causing trouble for the elves and the Gnoll Army has been causing trouble on the Plateau. Donner: Yes, we've seen the Gnolls and Imperial troops together. However, we didn't have any understanding of this. Raevin: It's quite simple--the Imperium tends to work with local military forces. Often, they promise land or titles to those who assist them in their annexing of territory. Recently, the Gnolls attacked Bab-El. While I may have mixed feelings about Bab-El, they are certainly effective and the Gnoll army took no small number of casualties. Kieran: What of the greater evil plot we've seen? We're definitely concerned about how the Lich King and Siman Jed might be working together. Raevin: Well, most undead are generally not motivated by the real world. However, that being said the Lich King has been extremely focused for the past few decades. Kieran: Yes, we've seen some indication towards his motivation and that his plans may be coming to a head soon. Do you think that may be true? Raevin: Well, the most important thing I see occurring is the fact that Siman Jed is still at Blackvault. He is the head of a religion in the Southlands and he cannot afford to be away from his business for long periods of time. There must be something important at Blackvault to keep him there. Kieran: Well, you've certainly given us something to think about. One other thing, we've got a ring which we believe to be the Signet Ring of Sarin II. While I'd like to get your assistance in either destroying or keeping the ring away from those who might use it, I don't want to use up your favor for it. Raevin: Well, do you have it with you? Kieran: Unfortunately, no. Raevin: While I would gladly take the ring for safe keeping, keep in mind that it can be used for other purposes. For example, you could use it as bait to trap those who would wish to use the ring for their own evil ends. Kieran: Well, that's certainly a possibility. However, if you're willing to take the ring, I'd be glad to simply be rid of it. In any case, we'll think more about your favor and let you know soon. Raevin: Very well. One last thing, if you require my help, I am not physically here. If you need my assistance, it may take some time for me to return to where you are. With Raevin's advice, the group decides to go back to Blackvault once more. After much discussion, the plan is to send Grackle, armed as he deems necessary and protected by many spells for a spying mission, including Invisibility, Wraithform, Invisibility to Undead, Spell Immunity (Glyph of Warding), Find Traps, and various detection spells. The various spellcasters' plan on carrying various spells for helping Grackle directly or indirectly. As a precautionary measure, Kieran performs a Divination, with the following result: A coward knows nothing but fear A hero knows fear and faces it The one who moves for the many Walks with their strength in his limbs Strike with knowledge and you strike true Strike blindly and you are but a fool Follow your instincts Follow your plan Follow your wisdom Return while you can One enemy you fear One enemy you see One enemy you face With this new information, the group talks to Raevin once more to make sure that there is nothing they have overlooked. Kieran: ...and that's our plan. We thought we'd get your opinion before we send Grackle. Raevin: And what about seeing through the mist? The "Strike Blindly" part of your divination would indicate that some sort of solution is necessary. Kieran: Uh, we didn't really have a solution for that. Raevin: So, are you asking for my help? Kieran: (Looks at Donner) Donner: (Shrugs, then nods) Kieran: Uh, yes. Raevin: Very well. (Chants) It is done. Kieran: What is done? Raevin: I have given Grackle the ability to see through the mists. (Looks at Grackle) The mists of Ravenloft will never bother you. Donner: I thought you were going to come here. Raevin: For the power I have expended, my presence is not necessary. Donner and Kieran look at each other and mouth the word "Wish". Kieran: Well, thanks for your help. Raevin: Certainly. You will always be welcome at my abode. With that done, the group decides to send off Grackle the next morning. Beyond that, the spellcasters in the group begin to study spells. Chapter 12: Inside Information Grackle's first four days of travel are relatively uneventful. He sleeps through a bear sniffing about, but encounters precious little. On the fifth day, he wakes up to see a small party camped nearby. After a bit of sniffing about, the party recognizes the group leader as Moradin the Blessed. Moradin is one of the Geltenhand Clan and is a worshiper of Clangeddin. With Moradin is a well-known illusionist (9th+ level) and a few priests of Clangeddin. Grackle watches for some time before the group simply vanishes. The party reasons that the illusionist has some spell which creates the dummy encampment. Riding in, Grackle avoids contact with Dulax Moir and heads towards Blackvault. About a half-hour out, various spellcasters casts several spells on him. Grackle then flies towards Blackvault. As he approaches, he can see the caldera. The mist is there, but he is only aware of its existence. Flying closer, there appear to be about 40 corporeal undead around the caldera. There are another 40 corporeal undead around the yet-again-reconstructed building of Blackvault. Backing out, the group casts Invisibility to Undead and Wraithform on Grackle--making him appear as undead, if he is spotted at all. As he flies into the caldera, he can see indications of noncorporeal undead, perhaps shadows or wraiths. As he spies out the rest of the interior of Blackvault, he discovers the following: Outside of Blackvault 6 of the "zombies" appear to be wights. The wights are directing the undead outside. Inside the top room There are several noncorporeal undead floating around the room. Leading out of the room are two stairs, the original set we first went down and another set to the right. Down the stairs to the left The Mirror Room As Grackle passes through using Wraithform, he passes around several bodies. Later, using Detect Invisibility, he finds that there are several invisible Orogs and Orog priests. The Living Area In the welcome area before the living area are a pair of undead Yuan-Ti and 2 invisible, well-armored Orogs. In the lovely parlor rooms around the living area of Blackvault are several dozen (~30) Orogs and a few War Trolls (4). Auguries reveal the last room down the hallway to be nothing worth investigating. Auguries reveal the central room to be extremely dangerous. Later, Divinations will indicate that the death knight, Lord Malbain lives there. Down the other stairs The Door with a Face "This must be where Taine keeps his best stuff, " says John. Closer inspection shows a substantial layer of dust on the door, which means that even Siman Jed and his minions didn't try to open it. The Lab of Blackvault Far down past the lab is a large cavern. Inside is all the equipment for creating many weapons. There appear to be several Orogs standing as a casual guard and several dwarves working with mithril. Beneath the soot, they have the trademark red hair of the Ironforge clan. They appear to be making various weapons (mainly spears and arrowheads) in preparation for later enchantment. On the way out, Grackle sees a patrol of Orogs led by one War Troll, presumably a changing of the guard. Having finished the spying of Blackvault, Grackle heads back and the party thinks about what to do next. On the third day, a large (~12) pack of trolls crosses Grackle's path, which he wisely avoids. Nothing more occurs until the evening of the fifth day, when he encounters a pack of Yeth Hounds. Fortunately, Grackle keeps calm and the Yeth Hounds run past him. Grackle makes it back close to the party, but is unable to locate Raevin's home. He is willing to wait a few days for the group to decide what to do. Considering all options, Donner checks in with Seledan. Donner: ...and that's what we found at Blackvault. By the way, how long before we have to join the campaign against the orcs? Seledan: At this point, the troops are on the move. The next six weeks or so should be filled with minor skirmishes. It should be another four to eight weeks after that before any major encounters begin. Donner: Okay, given Colin's desire to read the magical book and practice with his troops, we either have to drop him off in a month or all go back. Any thoughts on what we saw at Blackvault? Seledan: Yes, and none of them good. We believed that we had an arms advantage over them. However, if they are creating weapons at the rate that you saw, then that advantage is gone. Kieran: But can they enchant weapons at the same pace that they're forging them? Seledan: Normally, no. However, if you are willing to take certain shortcuts, such as trapping souls, then it is possible. Donner: Okay, I guess that's about it. We'll figure out what we're going to do and contact you later. An Unexpected Turn of Events At this point, the group is undecided on what to do next. All signs point to doing something at Blackvault, and soon. So, Kieran performs some Divinations... Go through the door with the face with Anti-Magic Shell The master's greatest treasure is the hardest to grasp His arts and his allies go beyond mere magic Fear not the stopper but the genie Go into the central room at Blackvault Fallen from honor, fallen from glory Doomed to death a fate unholy Redemption denied, he lives for revenge Show him your weakness and he will destroy you Show him his freedom and he will consent Go into the hallway beyond Blackvault The way has been opened, but it is not unguarded Winning a battle can lose you the war Much group discussion follows. Donner and Fingle are convinced that the central room concerns the vampire which the group encountered earlier, possibly Sarin II. Kieran is not convinced, since vampires generally cannot be redeemed except in their destruction. The divinations for the other rooms indicate that either of those options would be unwise. Unsure of what to do, the group talks to Seledan about getting some magical assistance. They describe the Divinations to him and are thinking about returning to the central room. Seledan: If I might remind you about the death knight that serves Gorath? It seems that the second divination refers to him. Donner: What makes you think that? Seledan: After gaining the information from the elven spying party that went to Gorath's island, we performed some divinations about the various individuals serving Gorath. We gained some information about the death knight, but nothing indicating how to destroy him. Donner: What did you manage to find out? Seledan: The death knight is Lord Malbain, a former high paladin of Zeus. He fought next to Emalcos Baird, but betrayed him at Hensennhal, causing Baird's death. His punishment turned him into a death knight and he was trapped on Ravenloft. Donner: So, what is he doing here? Seledan: Obviously, someone has freed him, presumably Gorath. With this information, I will contact the priests of Zeus and they might be able to provide an answer now. In the meantime, I'd suggest that you consult a loremaster of some sort. If there is an answer, I would venture a guess that they exist at Hensen. Kieran: I think we'll be making a trip to Home. That puts us closer to Hensen and allows us to have a talk with Marden. Seledan: Very well, contact me in a few days. The party decides that it is time to leave Raevin's home. Kieran leaves annotated maps of Blackvault and outlines their plan for Raevin. The servants assure him that either Raevin or Arik will get the information when they return. The group heads out, meets Grackle and teleports to Home. As the group materializes, there are several children gathered about. One of the children seems overjoyed as he appears to win a bet of some sort ("See? I told you they'd show up soon."). The group makes the usual plans to talk to the members of the Guardian Circle. As the group walks into the Inn, Marden is slumped over a table. There are several bottles and glasses scattered about the table--the remnants of the previous night's festivities. Colin goes over to the bartender and buys a bottle of wine. Colin: (Shouting) Morning Marden! Marden: (Groans) Colin: (Shakes the bottle of wine) Want a drink? Marden: (Rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake up) Sure. (Drinks and coughs). Ugh, maybe that wasn't such a wise idea. (Looks around and sees the party) So, what can I do for you gentlemen. Kieran: We're looking for some information about Lord Malbain and his betrayal. Marden: Ah, well that's an interesting story... Marden begins telling the story of Lord Malbain. During the telling, the following information is gleaned. Malbain and Emalcos Baird are the original paladins. Together they started the Cleansing. Baird is generally credited with starting the Cleansing. He was considered the wiser of the two. Malbain was easily the better warrior. Became famous during the second attempt to free Aquarna from Alan Marcos' forces. In the battle for Hensennhal, Malbain held off the reinforcements at the gates by himself. ("That must have been before the overbearing rules," quips John.) The First Crusade went in three parts: Failed to freeing Aquarna Succeeded in freeing Aquarna Succeeded in freeing Hensennhal Details of the Third Crusade Kennetar was the first city to be freed. The evil forces occupying the city had a tenuous hold and the Crusaders easily freed the city. Malbain then reconnoitered Hensen, to see what forces held the city. There, he met Mynea, an Enchantress serving the Dark Pact. She "convinced" Malbain, who had not revealed his identity, that she served the forces unwilling and was willing to change. During the siege of Hensennhal, the Crusaders pushed back the Braegian Guard and entered the stronghold controlled by Mynea. Hensennhal has nine towers, one per group. During the Darkness, the Dark Pact occupied their three towers. Malbain and Baird fought their way into the central room. Baird wanted to kill Mynea. Malbain killed Baird and the two ran off. To this day, Malbain sings songs of sorrow for killing his friend. Donner: So, what happened to Mynea? Marden: There are several stories. One story tells how she had his children, who hide to this day. Other stories tell how she returned to the Dark Pact. Marden's information provides some insight into solving the problem of the Death Knight. However, there might be more information at Kennetar, so Kieran travels invisibly by summoned mount to Kennetar. Kieran's trip to Kennetar is uneventful. There, he heads to the library to look up information about Malbain and Baird. Looking through several books, he finds the following information. Hensen was freed by the Lions of Justice, the Templars of Zeus, and the mercenary general Ivan Steelfist. The Judges were in Kennetar when the forces of good struck. The Magister brought them back magically. These forces were held back by Malbain himself until the Lions secured the open areas of Hensennhal. Mynea was the leader of the Faithful. The Dark Pact consisted of: Brotherhood of Liberty. Consisted of thugs and scoundrels. Hedonistic and largely unorganized. Judges of Unerring Wisdom. Believe that people are foolish at heart and that they need to be led by the wise and strong. The Faithful. Believe only in power. Ruthless exploiters. Also includes priests of Arawn. Baird was found dead. Malbain and Mynea were nowhere to be found. Consulting with Kellian Sevenstar reveals that the library has no more information about Malbain. Kieran then checks in with Sindar and discovers that the dwarves at the Teeth are an officially recognized entity and that the City of Brass has signed a peace treaty with Kennetar. Lastly, Kieran checks in with Bellairno, only to find that he has left town for a few weeks. Foes Fought Base Experience: